1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of solar photovoltaic systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a support assembly for supporting a plurality of tracker-mounted solar panels for rooftop applications.
2. State of the Art
Terrestrial solar photovoltaic systems typically include one or more solar panels that convert solar insolation into electrical energy. Each solar panel is realized by one or more photovoltaic modules. The amount of electrical energy produced by a given solar panel is proportional to the intensity of the insolation that it receives as well as the surface area of the panel. One means of maximizing the amount of sunlight received by a solar panel is to use a tracker device that orients the solar panel in a controlled manner such that solar panel points toward the sun as the suns moves across the sky during the day. Maintaining the solar panel in a direction that points toward the sun allows for collection of the highest intensity of solar insolation available throughout the day. For rooftop applications, the tracker device(s) that support the solar panel(s) are generally mounted to posts (or other support structures) that penetrate the surface of the roof and are mechanically coupled to the structural frame of the building thereunder. Such roof penetration requires costly measures to seal the point of penetration and minimize the risk of leakage and often leads to difficulties and expense with regards to insuring against such leakage.